digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:WarGoramon
WarGoramon WarGoramon is Goramon's natural ultimate form. WarGoramon, unlike his previous forms, has armour on his head, chest, feet, back, and tail. His armour, made of chrome digizoid and embossed with the crest of rage, is invulnerable to most attacks. Putting an emphasis on melee combat, WarGoramon is able to defeat most ultimates and even some megas. WarGoramon is now able to evoke the powers of rage at will. Attacks *'Fury Blaze': Flame encircles the digimon's fists and considerably increases their strength. *'Frenzy Fire': Fire covers the digimon's entire body as they fly into a frenzy, attacking the opponent with immense frequency. *'Fire of Rage': Flame erupts from the ground around the digimon, then becomes a fiery copy of them that cannot be injured but lasts for the attack's duration only. Variations / Subspecies *BlackWarGoramon *WhiteWarGoramon *WarSangoramon BlackWarGoramon BlackWarGoramon is a black-skinned WarGoramon. BlackWarGoramon posesses tremendous strength, but is better known for his excellent discipline. BlackWarGoramon exercises self-control to such a degree that he can ignore any attacks that may make it past his armour. Unlike WarGoramon, however, BlackWarGoramon's fire is a dark colour, and can be carefully modified to take on any amount of darkness to be best suited for a situation. Attacks *'Fury Blaze': Flame encircles the digimon's fists and considerably increases their strength. *'Frenzy Fire': Fire covers the digimon's entire body as they fly into a frenzy, attacking the opponent with immense frequency. *'Fire of Rage': Flame erupts from the ground around the digimon, then becomes a fiery copy of them that cannot be injured but lasts for the attack's duration only. Variations / Subspecies *WarGoramon *WhiteWarGoramon *WarSangoramon WhiteWarGoramon WhiteWarGoramon is a subspecies of WarGoramon, a bipedal digimon that lives in the forest of rage. WhiteWarGoramon acts as a guardian to the forest of rage, protecting it from the outside intruders. Unlike WarGoramon, WhiteWarGoramon's fire is white and yellow, and will not burn unless that is his specific intent. Attacks *'Fury Blaze': Flame encircles the digimon's fists and considerably increases their strength. *'Frenzy Fire': Fire covers the digimon's entire body as they fly into a frenzy, attacking the opponent with immense frequency. *'Fire of Rage': Flame erupts from the ground around the digimon, then becomes a fiery copy of them that cannot be injured but lasts for the attack's duration only. Variations / Subspecies *WarGoramon *BlackWarGoramon *WarSangoramon WarSangoramon WarSangoramon is by far the rarest of WarGoramon's sub-species. WarSangoramon attacks with unnatural speed and ferocity that is sure to cripple any enemy. WarSangoramon prefers to spend its time in the shadows, and few digimon even know of its existence, for more than a few seconds, at any rate. WarSangoramon's fire, unlike that of WarGoramon's is black, and utterly invisible during the night. Attacks *'Fury Blaze': Flame encircles the digimon's fists and considerably increases their strength. *'Frenzy Fire': Fire covers the digimon's entire body as they fly into a frenzy, attacking the opponent with immense frequency. *'Fire of Rage': Flame erupts from the ground around the digimon, then becomes a fiery copy of them that cannot be injured but lasts for the attack's duration only. Variations / Subspecies *WarGoramon *BlackWarGoramon *WhiteWarGoramon